


to the stars

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [3]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Comfort and Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nightmares, Sapphic, Stars, Women Loving Women, bisexual stella gibson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: dana scully comforts stella gibson after a nightmare
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	to the stars

Running. Stella was running away from something. She could hear the footsteps behind her, but when she turned her head around to see what it was, she saw nothing. When she turned her head forward, she saw Dana standing in front of her, blankly staring at her. Stella yells at her to run, but Dana just stands there. Stella is running, but is not moving forward. She runs even harder when she sees a jet black mist surround Dana. The mist wraps around her and yanks her away and Stella screams. 

xXx

Dana is woken up by her wife’s scream. Stella jolted out of her dream with a scream and is gasping for air, trying to recover from her nightmare. Dana turns to Stella and takes her into her arms, calming her. 

The quarter moon is the only thing that is illuminating the room and the two women. Their children are sleeping peacefully down the hall, all warm and cozy. The blonde woman rests her head on the redhead’s shoulder, still breathing heavily and slightly shaking. Dana lifts her hand and runs her fingers through Stella’s bright hair, whispering soothing words to her love. Her breathing has returned to normal, but Stella could not go back to sleep. 

Dana began to do what she did when their children could not sleep. She would run her finger over their little foreheads, creating loving words and little pictures that would help them fall peacefully asleep. With Stella, she wrote out words of love. Stella calmed a bit as Dana started to connect her freckles into constellations. 

“There’s the Big Dipper. Oh, and here’s Ursa Major.” Dana traced the stars on Stella’s face, and spoke of a tale about a strong and beautiful woman, destined for the stars. 

xXx

_Long ago, there was a woman who always felt alone on earth. For years, she prayed to the gods and goddesses daily trying to find belonging and meaning in her life. She was a kind soul, doing everything she could to protect those who were sick or vulnerable._

_One day, while walking in the woods, she saw a deer in the middle of a rushing river and, without thought, dove in to save it. While she managed to save the drowning deer, she unfortunately gave her life to save the little creature._

_Touched, the gods and goddesses took mercy of this woman and sent her soul to the stars above, where she would never be alone again..._

xXx

Stella looked up at Dana, tears in her eyes. Dana lent down and gently kissed her wife’s lips. They relaxed into each other, and fell asleep in one another’s arms. The stars shined brightly as the two women fell into dreams. The woman in the stars smiled.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> DID I JUST WRITE A FICTIONAL MYTH IN A FICTIONAL STORY WITH MY BRAIN???? I'M STUNNED!! 
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
